


Buquês de flores e bombons

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Mudez, Mudo, Muteness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Eu não sou bonito como Sasuke, inteligente como Shikamaru, sociável como Naruto ou habilidoso como Neji. Não tenho nada a oferecer, nada do que ela merecia receber. Tudo o que posso fazer é elogiá-la pelas suas qualidades, aconselhá-la em seus exercícios e ser um bom amigo com um belo buquê de rosas e caixinhas de bombons como presente em cada competição que vence. Sinceramente, eu me convenço todos os dias de que isso é mais que o necessário e que deveria estar muito feliz.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Buquês de flores e bombons

**A** moça com cabelos de cerejeira , cujo nome é Sakura-chan, não fala, e notei isso depois de um certo período de interações animadas nos dias em que essa jovem e esforçada cliente aparece na academia onde dou as minhas aulas de judô, um subterfúgio que inventei para ganhar um pouco mais de dinheiro e talvez, quem sabe, aumentar um pouco mais as chamas da juventude nessas pessoas sedentárias e pouco determinadas — Gaara me chutou para fora de nosso apartamento compartilhado, ameaçando de não me deixar entrar caso não voltasse com algumas notas em mão.

Ela não fala com a voz, entretanto suas mãos são ágeis e suaves, quase como ondas marítimas, e podem dizer muito mais do que as outras pessoas diriam e há aquela forte energia emanando. Não mais que eu, mas Neji me contou que estaria para nascer alguém que me superasse, já que Naruto até o presente momento era o único a conquistar o feito incrível de estar no mesmo nível de “tagarelice desnecessária” que eu, Rock Lee. Bem, não me importo, afinal Sakura-chan diz que é agradável que eu consiga manter um assunto tão fluido com ela, enquanto muitos somente desistem.

Ainda assim, a dama de fios róseos continua sempre os seus planos e nunca desiste, porque ela tem a determinação que muitos jamais sonhariam em ter. Com seus lábios desabrochando em um dócil sorriso e os orbes verdes brilhando de empolgação, pega os pesos e treina, pois seu sonho é ser uma atleta reconhecida e, para isso, fará o que for preciso. Costumo elogiá-la por ser assim, ao que responde com alguns agradecidos e um tanto tímidos gestos.

Ela é tão doce, cuidadosa e hipnotizante que é impossível que eu não caia em seus encantos. Mesmo quando não estou me esforçando em meus exercícios diários, meu coração pulsa tão rápido que parece uma lebre pulando em direção aos céus. E já não sei mais se o que é mais rosa: meu rosto ou o seu cabelo, de onde emana uma fragrância de frutas vermelhas.

Ouvi dizer que sua ambição, o seu jeito um tanto mandão e o corpo alto e musculoso assustam muitos caras que tentam se aproximar, além da barreira de comunicação, porém eu nem tinha sequer considerado esses pontos — afinal, não são realmente defeitos — até que a própria me contasse sobre isso. Sinceramente? É apenas irritante que Sakura-chan tenha que lidar com pessoas que não e entendem e muito menos a reconhecem. Com certeza, ela merece muito mais que isso.

Sim, Sakura-chan merece um cara bonito, inteligente e de bom caráter. Esse alguém não sou eu, é outra pessoa, mas eu realmente gostaria de vê-la feliz ao lado de alguém assim. Ou então, que ao menos esteja satisfeita sozinha. Ela tem as chamas da juventude ardendo dentro de si com tamanha intensidade, como poderia merecê-la?

Eu não sou bonito como Sasuke, inteligente como Shikamaru, sociável como Naruto ou habilidoso como Neji. Não tenho nada a oferecer, nada do que ela merecia receber. Tudo o que posso fazer é elogiá-la pelas suas qualidades, aconselhá-la em seus exercícios e ser um bom amigo com um belo buquê de rosas e caixinhas de bombons como presente em cada competição que vence. Sinceramente, eu me convenço todos os dias de que isso é mais que o necessário e que deveria estar muito feliz.

Mas ainda bem que não me convenci disso, porque eu era mesmo muito feliz sendo um ótimo amigo para ela, contudo posso afirmar com total certeza eu estou ainda mais feliz sendo um ótimo namorado para Sakura-chan nesse exato momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
